Straight Through the Heart
by KimTomPW
Summary: What if Alice had met Jasper before she became a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight books or any of its characters._

Chapter 1 The First Vision

It is early 1919, maybe March or even April, and a young Mary Alice Brandon is sitting by the lake by her home in Biloxi, Mississippi, drawing a tree. She absolutely loved drawing outside. Especially in this beautiful weather they were having today. Drawing was one of her passions and it gave her great peace in her life. It was a great way for her to express herself. The lake at which she was at was about the only place her parents would allow her to go to alone. They were very protective of her even though they also had a younger daughter, Cynthia. She was about three or four years younger than Alice.

"There we are," Alice murmured under her breath, taking a step back and looking at her finished artwork with great satisfaction. "It's now perfect for her." This was going to make a great birthday gift for Cynthia. As Alice went to put her drawing pencils away in her bag, she began to get dizzy."Oh my…"

Alice placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes tight. When she opened them back up, she was standing inside the entrance of a church that was filled with all of her family members and family friends. They were all wearing black and crying over a coffin at the front of the pews.

"I am so sorry for your loss my dear," a woman says to Alice as she passes by to leave the church.

Alice gave the woman a curious look as she turned back inside the church. And then fear got the best of her about who was in that coffin. Her breathing started to pick up. Her heart rate was quickening.

"No," Alice gasped, walking up to the coffin, pushing people out of the way. She did not want it to be who she thought it was. She fell to her knees and started crying as she saw that it was her grandmother in it.

When Alice finally found herself back at the lake, she was kneeling on the grass. She grabbed her drawing tools and started running back home, hardly being able to breathe. She did not care how crazy she looked as she ran. Tears started to run down her face even more the closer she was to her destination.

"Mother," Alice gasped as she came running into the kitchen, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"What is it, darling?" her mother asked as Alice threw her drawing materials onto the table and sat down.

Alice took several deep breaths as she caught her breath, hand clutching her chest. It felt as if her heart would come out if she did not hold on to it for dear life. Her mother placed a glass of water on the table for her to drink.

"Grandmother is well?" Alice asked after finding her voice again and drinking half of the glass of water in one swallow.

"Of course she is," her mother replied, taking her daughter in her arms as Alice began to break down in tears once more.

"It's just… I had an awful vision about her. I was in church for her funeral," Alice said, tears still streaming down her face.

Alice's mother held her daughter by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think the sun got the best of you today I'm afraid," she said, trying but failing to laugh at the end of her sentence.

She then placed the back of her hand on Alice's forehead, checking for any signs of a fever.

"Possibly," Alice said, looking away because it was hard for her to accept that.

With that, Alice's mother sent her to take a bath and go to bed, but Alice could not sleep. The vision had felt so real.

xxx

Two days later, Alice's mother broke the news that her grandmother had passed away during the night in her sleep. Alice fell to the chair, not believing what she had just been told. It could not be true. Tears that wanted to come did not. It was like all of the tears had been cried already.

"It cannot be," she muttered to herself.

Alice looked away, staring out into space in shock. Her vision had come true. At first, Alice was freaked out, but her mother and father finally calmed her down by telling her it was just a coincidence.

xxx

It was weeks before Alice had another one of her visions, and this one was even more terrifying than the first. He was gorgeous and strange at the same time. His blond hair fell over his red eyes, which were staring straight at her. What was even scarier about it was that he was in her room.

"Alice, are you all right?" Alice's mother asked that morning as Alice walked down for breakfast.

"Yes," she answered, sitting down at the table without adding anything else.

"Please tell me you did not have another episode?" her mother asked.

That was the word she used for Alice's visions. She had even kept her younger daughter away from Alice. Alice's father then became interested in their conversation.

"It is not like I can control them," Alice said.

She knew her parents were getting concerned. There had even been talks of sending her away for help when Alice's mother had witnessed her having a vision for the fourth time a few months later. Alice did not dare mention the ones that her mother was not a witness to.

"Who are you," Alice asked out loud one day as she sat on the porch, reading a book.

There was something about the vision she had had of that mystery man. It was like she had already met this him before. Her mother walked out to find Alice in deep thought.

"Why don't you go to bed and get some rest?" her mother asked.

Alice nodded and went to bed where she dreamed of this man.

AN:

It's official people! I am a college graduate! Do not worry, it's not in English lol. It's in Art. No more school for me, now it's time to get a job!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight books or any of its characters._

Chapter 2 Meeting Major Jasper Whitlock

It was now the middle of 1919. The hot June sun was beaming down on the state of Mississippi and the rest of the south. Alice had decided that she would go back to the place where she had her first vision about her grandmother. She had not been back to the lake since her mother had told her about her grandmother's death. Only this time, she was not going there to draw. And she was not there in hopes of having another vision. The lake was even more beautiful given the great summer weather. The water would soon be warm enough to swim in. She then heard the crunching of leafs from beneath a boot from behind her.

"I thought I'd be seeing you here," Alice said before turning to meet the man from her vision.

The young man behind her stopped in shock. Never before had a pray knew he was coming. He rested his hand on the nearest tree to him. Shock was something he had not felt in a very long time. Or at least the shock had not come from him personally.

"How…" he began.

Alice took a step closer into the woods where the man from her vision now stood. He looked like a statue. He was more gorgeous than she had imagined. The vision had not done him any justice at all. However, his dark red eyes kept her from stepping any closer to him than she already was to being with.

"I had a vision of you," Alice said, her eyes moving towards the grass as to not see the man's reaction to her comment.

She also did this in fear of her blushing. Young ladies her age would never tell a man this. But she knew that this was no ordinary man.

"Did it show what I am as well?" the man asked, his voice not betraying any emotion.

Alice finally let herself look back at the man when she concluded that she was in control of herself.

"No, it did not I'm afraid," she replied. She then felt a calming sensation come over her and wondered how that was possible when a second before she had been terrified. "You're not going to hurt me."

The words shocked her even before they had left her mouth. Alice knew he would not do anything to her because of her vision. However, she had not imagined herself telling him this.

"You've seen this too?" he asked.

"Yes," Alice said almost before the man had finished asking his question. Alice then looked up at the sky when it began to get dark. Rain would be falling soon, and she needed to be getting home. When she looked back, the man was right in front of her. "What are you?"

"Guess," he said, crossing her arms casually as if they were playing a game.

It looked like the oncoming storm was not a bother to him at all as it began to thunder.

"How can I? All I have on you is that your eyes are red and you are pale and very fast," Alice said.

"All of those are correct," he replied with a laugh and polite nod.

"You're some sort of demon then," Alice concluded, although she sounded doubtful of this.

"I have been called that and worse," he said, flashing a smile that showed his brilliant white teeth.

"So, have you killed before?" Alice asked.

"Oh, yes," he said bluntly, apparently not caring who knew this.

The man turned around and began to walk back into the woods.

"But you will not kill me," Alice said, as if reminding him of this fact.

The man turned and flashed Alice another smile.

"So it would seem," he said.

He began walking away at human speed again.

"I don't know your name," Alice said loudly.

"It's Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he replied.

"I'm Alice," she said, feeling that it was only right to tell him her name since he told her his.

"Well, Miss Alice, consider yourself a very lucky woman," Jasper said.

With that, the mysterious Jasper was gone.

xxx

Alice walked into the kitchen to find her mother by the sink, washing the dishes.

"I'm back," she declared.

That is when it started to rain. Alice was thankful that she had gotten home in time.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Alice's mother asked, not turning to her daughter.

"Yes, it was lovely," Alice said.

"Good. Now, wash up for dinner," her mother replied.

Alice aloud herself a long bath after dinner where no one, especially her mother, would ask any more questions.

"Alice, are you well?" Cynthia asked.

Alice turned and found her younger sister standing at the doorway to her room.

"Of course I am," she said, waling over to her and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's just…" Cynthia began, her eyes moving towards the ground.

Alice knew all too well what Cynthia was trying to say. Her mother had made it quite clear to Cynthia not to spend so much time with her older sister.

"Mother is just worried about me," Alice said.

Cynthia looked up at Alice and gave her a small smile.

"Good night," she said.

Alice sighed and Cynthia walked out and closed the door.

"Your sister is worried about you," a voice said.

Alice gasped and turned to find that Jasper was standing behind her.

"How do you know?" she asked when the shock wore off.

"I can feel people's emotions," Jasper said.

"What's mine?" Alice asked.

"You're a lot calmer than you were this afternoon," Jasper noticed.

And then Alice realized why she had felt so calm at the lake.

"You can control people's emotions as well, can't you?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Jasper said.

Alice looked down.

"Is my being here frightening you?" Jasper asked.

"Not you," Alice said.

"Then what is it?" Jasper asked.

"I'm afraid my parents are going to send me to an asylum," Alice said.

"Because of your visions?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Alice said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight books or any of its characters._

Chapter 3 A Beautiful Sight

Alice was quite surprised when her parents, especially her mother, had allowed her to go to the lake to draw. As she set up her drawing station, she felt the presents of someone behind her.

"I knew you would come," Alice said, a smile on her face as she saw Jasper standing just inside the woods.

"You did?" Jasper asked.

He had never felt this way about someone, even in his human form. Alice was doing something to him that he did not know was good or bad.

"I didn't need a vision to see it," Alice said. Jasper stayed in the shade of the tree. Alice put the hand that held her drawing pencil on her hip. "Why don't you come into the light?"

"The light shows my true self," Jasper said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Alice responded in a stern voice.

Without knowing why he was doing it, Jasper found himself walking out into the sun. As if doing that was not enough, he began to take off his button down shirt, espousing his torso, which made Alice turn at first. It was hardly appropriate for a man to expose himself like this to a woman. Where the light touched his skin; it was like diamonds sparkling off of it when Alice finally turned back.

"You're beautiful," Alice said, gazing at Jasper in awe.

"I'm a monster," Jasper rephrased, buttoning his shirt back up.

"Sit with me, please?" Alice asked. Jasper soon found himself lying on the grass next to Alice. "Tell me everything."

Jasper turned to find Alice had her head turned to him, waiting for him to say something.

"I was born in Houston, Texas in 1843," he said.

Alice sighed as she got up and walked behind her canvas. Jasper began to sit up as well.

"Please stay there." Jasper did as he was told. He soon realized that Alice was going to draw him. "I've heard about your kind, but everything seems wrong," she said as her hand glided across the canvas, looking at Jasper every few seconds.

"Say it," Jasper said, having a feeling that Alice had figured out what he was since the last time they saw each other.

"Vampire," Alice said in almost a whisper, but Jasper could hear her perfectly clear.

"The myths were made up to protect us," Jasper said bluntly.

"What brought you to Biloxi, Mississippi then?" Alice asked, continuing the conversation like nothing.

"You can say that I ran away," Jasper said, not looking happy about the circumstances that landed him where he was now.

"When were you… changed?" Alice asked, trying to come up with an appropriate word.

"1863. I had joined the army only two years prior," Jasper said.

"Was it your choice?" Alice asked, finishing the basic outline of her drawing.

"No. it was not," Jasper said.

Alice finally joined Jasper some time later. She was pleased with her work and decided that she could finish everything else without her model. Jasper turned on his side. He reached out and touched a strand of hair covering Alice's eye and tucked it behind her ear.

"This is wrong, you know?" Jasper asked, now tracing the outline of her lips.

The shiver she felt was more than just Jasper's cold skin.

"What? A vampire talking to a human?" Alice asked with a laugh, though she knew better.

It was painfully obvious to her now. She just did not want to admit it to herself about her feelings for this immortal man. She then remembered the old Greek myths about Gods and wondered if mortal woman were as easily wooed by Zeus and others as she was by Jasper.

"No. A vampire falling in love with a human," Jasper said.

Alice's blue eyes grew as she sat up.

"How can you be?" she asked.

Jasper let out an unneeded sigh and let his head hit the grass as he looked back at the sky.

"I don't know. I do know, though, I'm not supposed to in love with you," he said.

Of course he was not supposed to be in love with a human Alice thought as she stood up. He was supposed to be draining her of her blood right not, but he was not. And then something came to Alice.

"You haven't been manipulating my feelings, have you?" Alice asked.

"No, why?" Jasper asked.

"I think I'm falling for you as well," Alice said.

Jasper got up and Alice leaned closer into him. Alice closed her eyes as Jasper's lips touched hers. And so the predator fell in love with the prey.

xxx

When Alice got home, there was an unfamiliar person on the front porch with her parents.

"Oh, Alice, there you are," her mother said. "Please put your things in your room and rejoin us."

Alice nodded and did what she was told. She had to be polite in front of his man that she never met before. When she returned, the man stood up and extended his hand out.

"Hello, Alice. I'm Dr. Hunter," the man said.

"Doctor?" Alice asked, confused.

What was a doctor doing at the house? Was one of her parents ill? Or worse, was Cynthia ill?

"Your parents have been talking to me about how you say you can see the future," Dr. Hunter said.

"It has been such a long time since I've had one," Alice said, trying to sound as believable as possible.

She should have seen this day coming.

"Would you mind if I examined you?" Doctor Hunter asked.

"I'm not crazy," Alice said, taking a step back.

"He's only trying to help, darling," her mother said.

"No, you want me taken away and locked up," Alice yelled.

"What's going on?" Cynthia asked, hearing the argument from inside.

"You're afraid Cynthia will start having visions, too, if I stay here," Alice said.

Dr. Hunter started pulling Alice into the vehicle that was used to pick up patients.

"How could you," Alice yelled.

Her father quickly pulled a now crying Cynthia into the house. He had not even tried to say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight books or any of its characters._

Chapter 4 So It's You

Jasper had not heard from or seen Alice in over a week since that day at the lake. He would go to their special spot where they first met and had even tried to go through her window at night, but it was locked, which he found curious. It was another two days before Jasper decided to go up to the front door of Alice's house. A girl a few years younger than Alice answered the door.

"May I help you?" Cynthia asked.

To Jasper, she was a miniature Alice. The only difference between the sisters was their eyes.

"Cynthia, how many times must I tell you not to answer the door?" her mother asked.

Alice's mother was now standing in front of the door.

"Yes?" her mother asked.

When she looked upon the man in front of her, she seemed to lose her breath.

"Good day, ma'am. I was wondering if your daughter, Alice, was here?" Jasper asked, giving her a bow.

"I'm so sorry young man, but Alice is dead," her mother said.

This did not make sense to Jasper. Her mood was far too calm for her to be mourning the death of her daughter.

"I… I'm so sorry for your loss," Jasper said.

He did not what else to say on the matter. He could not very well tell the woman he knew she was lying.

"Thank you. Now, if you would kindly leave," her mother said.

Before the door closed, Cynthia gave a hard look at Jasper for him to pay attention. Her eyes darted up at Alice's bedroom window. Was it possible they had her locked up in her room? If that were true, however, why had not she at least come to the window?

"Thank you," Jasper said to Cynthia as she unlocked the window him.

"She talked about you, you know?" Cynthia asked.

Jasper was taken aback as his eyes caught sight of the drawing Alice did of him, sitting there unfinished.

"Is it true?" Jasper asked.

Cynthia let out a small smile.

"No. My parents sent her away to an asylum because of her visions," she said.

"Thank you for telling me," Jasper said.

"I had to. You care for each other," Cynthia replied, giving a shrug.

xxx

Alice stepped back into the wall as her caretaker walked into her room. How long had she been in here? A week? A month? She had no idea. However, that was not what she was scared about. It was the man that had just walked in with her dinner.

"Don't hurt me," Alice begged, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I'd never do that," the man said, placing the tray of food by her bed. He was nothing like Jasper. She knew Jonathan, the caretaker assigned to her the night she arrived at the asylum, was a vampire. "Tell me, Alice. Why are you afraid of me?"

Alice stood up, but she did not dare go any closer to the man.

"If I did, you'd kill me," she said.

Jonathan leveled his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"I assure you I won't," he said.

No matter how hard she tried, Alice could not stop her heart from beating so fast. She was sure this was going to be her last day on Earth.

"I know what you are," Alice said.

"Impossible," Jonathan said.

"It's true. You're a vampire," Alice said.

The tray of food would have fallen to the floor it had not already been set down.

"You should be killed for knowing," Jonathan said.

"Are you?" Alice asked, trying to hold her breath as Jonathan walked closer to her.

This was it. The last thing she was going to see was this vampire sinking his teeth into her neck.

"No," Jonathan said.

He looked her up and down and gave a small laugh.

Why?" Alice asked, as he began to leave.

"You intrigue me," Jonathan said.

As Jonathan left, Alice prayed Jasper cared about her enough to come and save her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight books or any of its characters._

Chapter 5 What About Her

Jonathan walked out of Alice's room after giving her dinner. They had not said a word to each other. Actually, it was Alice who had refused to talk. When Jonathan looked up, a man with no shirt and blond hair pulled back in a ponytail was waiting with his arms crossed and one leg bent, shoe pressed against the wall.

"How very touching," the man said with a laugh.

He even added a clap.

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked.

"Finally a who instead of a what," the man said, still laughing.

He finally uncrossed his arms and started walking towards Jonathan, his red eyes never faltering.

"Just answer the damn question," Jonathan said.

His was getting pretty annoyed with this man. What was a vampire doing here anyway? He thought he was alone in this part of the United States.

"My name is James. I've been watching you and your pet for a while now," he said.

"Why is that?" Jonathan asked.

The second question was how he had not known this to begin with. It had been a month now since Alice had been admitted and he had not gotten the impression that he was being watched.

"It's unnatural for a vampire to fall in love with a human," James said.

How James came to this realization was beyond him.

"And you haven't?" Jonathan asked, trying to act like it was not as strange as James was making it out to be.

"I track humans," James said.

Had he been tracking Alice before this? And then Jonathan realized something as to why James would be tracking Alice.

"You how what she can do," Jonathan said, although he had not meant for it to come out loud.

"Remember that," James said, a smug smile appearing on his face.

"You won't harm her," Jonathan replied.

"We'll see," James said.

xxx

Jasper stepped out from behind a tree and looked at the building before him.

"This is it," he said out loud.

He was standing in front of the asylum that Alice was being held at.

"Well, this is interesting," a voice suddenly said.

Jasper was not about to show this man that he had managed to surprise him. He casually turned and crossed his arms.

"What is?" Jasper asked.

"You're the second vampire I've seen around here," James said.

"You mean besides yourself?" Jasper asked.

"You must be interested in the situation as well," James said.

"What situation?" Jasper asked.

"It seems a vampire working in there has a crush on a young woman there," James said.

"That is interesting," Jasper said.

James then disappeared. If there was indeed a vampire working in the asylum, he need to get Alice out of there quick.

xx

Alice screamed as she woke from her vision. Jonathan came running in.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

For a moment, Alice just stared at him, terror in her eyes.

"What's going on?" she finally asked him. "There's another vampire with you. He wants to kill me."

"I won't let him," Jonathan said.

He tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she did not let him.

"He'll try," Alice said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You'll be gone before he has the chance," Jonathan said.

"What do mean? You're going to let me go?" Alice asked.

For a moment, she felt hope. Was she actually going to be freed?

"I can't," Jonathan said.

"Then how…" And then it came to her. She was not going to be alive much longer. "No," Alice screamed.

She ran towards the door, but he was there in a flash.

"It's the only way," Jonathan said.

Tears started running down her face.

"Please, don't," Alice begged.

"I'm sorry," Jonathan said.

Jonathan took hold of her, pinned her to the bed, and bit into her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight books or any of its characters._

Chapter 6 She's Like Me Now

Jasper was standing in the same spot, overlooking the asylum. Tonight, he was going to rescue Alice from this place. Tonight, he and Alice were going to be reunited. He was not sure what was going to happen after that. All he knew was that Alice was going to be free, and that was all that mattered.

"We meet again," James said.

Jasper turned and nodded, sensing this presents now.

"Yes, so it would seem," Jasper said.

He then turned his attention back to the building.

"I have told you my reason for being here, but you have not told me yours," James said.

"There's a young woman in there that could be in trouble," Jasper replied, surprising him as the words came out of his mouth.

"Why are you concerned for a human?" James asked.

It was a stupid move. Jasper knew that. Vampires were to hunt humans, not feel for them. Yet, here he was, doing that exact thing he was not supposed to.

"She is my sister," Jasper said, figuring that that was the perfect reason to give.

"And you think this vampire worker there will hurt her?" James asked.

"Yes," Jasper said.

He sighed to himself. James had seemed to be buying the act up to this point.

"Then I wish good luck in freeing her," James nodded.

"Thank you," Jasper said, and James took back into the shadows of the woods.

Jasper turned back to his sight of the building, and with one last unneeded breath, he took off.

xxx

Jasper finally spotted Jonathan after a few moments. After he retreated into the woods, Jasper snuck the building inside to look for Alice.

"Alice?" Jasper asked out loud.

However, she did not come running out of any of the rooms, so he decided to track by her sent. Jasper then spotted the room she was being held in and started banging on the door. With each hit, the door began to unhinge.

"My I help you?" someone suddenly asked.

Jasper turned and saw that it was Jonathan. Without warning, Japer pinned Jonathan to the wall.

"Where is she?" Jasper demanded.

Jonathan tried to break free, but Jasper was too strong for him.

"Who?" he asked though he knew exactly who Jasper was talking about.

He was not about to let him know that, though. What if he was working for James?

"You know very well of whom I'm speaking of," Jasper said.

Jonathan was taken aback when Jasper bared his teeth at him.

"I don't," he replied, ready to take his secret to the death.

Jasper ripped off one of Jonathan's arm, which he was not expecting.

"Tell me now," Jasper said.

Jonathan had terror in his eyes. He had not felt this kind of pain since he changed.

"I don't know," he said, but he knew if he wanted to survive, he would have to tell him. "Another arm was ripped off. That was it. Jonathan was going to have to tell. It was not worth going through this pain for a girl. "Another vampire was after her. So, before he had the chance to kill her, I changed her."

"What?" Jasper gasped.

That was the breaking point for him. Jasper twisted Jonathan's head off, but he was not truly dead yet. He gathered the pieces and took them out to the woods and burned the body. Jasper walked back into the building and carefully broke the rest of his way into Alice's room, but no one was in there. Alice was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight books or any of its characters._

Chapter 7 Finding Each Other Again

Decades had past, and Jasper had faced the fact that he was never going to see Alice ever again. He was now living in Philadelphia, trying to move on with his life. Or maybe passing through was more like it. He never stayed in one place for long.

It was a stormy day, so Jasper had decided to go into a little diner that he liked sitting in. He was very thankful that the waitress had never asked too many questions as to why he never ordered anything. And there she was, sitting on a high stool. He cleared his throat, and Alice turned to him with a bright smile on her face. She was even more beautiful than he imagined in her vampire form.

"You've kept me waiting long enough," Alice said as Jasper approached her at human speed, although he desperately wanted to get to her faster.

Jasper smiled, realizing how much that was true.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said with a bow.

Alice gracefully jumped off the stool and extended her hand, which Jasper took in his. They were the same temperature now. With that, they walked out of the diner hand in hand.

xxx

Jasper and Alice were in a hotel room, figuring out where to go next. Jasper found it comforting to have someone with him. After getting Alice back in his life, he realized just lonely he had been without her after all of this time.

"We could try Alaska," Jasper said, leaning over the bed and running his hand through her now chopped off dark hair.

When Alice did not answer, Jasper turned to find her staring out into space. He then realized this was the first time he had seen Alice having a vision.

"Forks," Alice suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked.

"Forks, Washington. That's where we need to go," Alice said.

She gave him a quick kiss and then got off the bed to start packing.

"Well then, it looks like Forks's population is going to increase by two," Jasper said.

He also then got up and began helping Alice pack.

xxx

Jasper and Alice now stood on front of a huge house. Jasper would be lying I he did not say he was nervous about this.

"Alice, you didn't tell me we were meeting a coven," Jasper said, not even bothering to whisper because he knew who ever lived in this house could hear them.

"They're different. Trust me," Alice replied, wrapping her arm through his.

They did not even need to knock on the door. A tall, handsome, blond haired man opened the door.

"Hello there," a man said, not at all surprised to see them.

"Which room's mine?" Alice asked.

Jasper and the man looked at her in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" a brunette haired woman asked as she walked up behind the man.

"You'll have to forgive her," Jasper said.

"My name is Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme, and my children, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward," the man introduced himself as the rest of his family appeared.

"I'll take Edward's," Alice said.

"What?" he asked.

"Like you couldn't read my mind?" Alice asked with a smile.

Jasper gave her a confused look.

"He's a mind reader?" he asked.

"And she can see the future," Edward said.

"You saw us?" the blonde, Rosalie, asked.

"Yes," Alice said.

She then took notice that Emmett had wrapped a protected arm around Rosalie. And then a vision started to overcome her.

"Is she all right?" the man apparently the blonde's mate asked.

"Quite. Alice is having a vision," Jasper said.

Flashes were going on in Alice's mind. A human girl with Edward. The girl in their house. She knew what this would mean because she had been through it with Jasper. When Alice came out of her vision, she smiled at Edward.

"You life is going to get a whole lot more interesting," she said.

THE END


End file.
